Iikubo Haruna
|Row 3 title = Birthplace |Row 3 info = Tokyo, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = J-pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer, model |Row 6 title = Years active |Row 6 info = 2009-present |Row 7 title = Label |Row 7 info = zetima |Row 8 title = Agency |Row 8 info = UP-FRONT AGENCY (2011-2012) UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2012-present) |Row 9 title = Associated Acts |Row 9 info = Morning Musume, DIY♡, Hello! Project Mobekimasu |Row 10 title = Website |Row 10 info = Hello!Project.com}} Iikubo Haruna (飯窪春菜) is a 10th generation member and sub-leader of Morning Musume and a member of DIY♡."モーニング娘。田中れいな、「おつかれいな!」と笑顔でグループ卒業" (in Japanese). My Navi. 2013-05-22. She is also a former fashion model and actress. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Iikubo Haruna was born on November 7, 1994 in Tokyo, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. In 2009, Iikubo won a special award at the exclusive auditions for the fashion magazine Love Berry. She first appeared as a model in the June issue of the magazine. Since the July issue, Iikubo Haruna adopted the stage name Dan Hau (壇 はう). She "graduated" from Love Berry (left the project) in the February 2011 issue. 2011 On September 29, Iikubo was selected from Morning Musume's 10th Generation audition to join the group along with Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki and former Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Kudo Haruka."モーニング娘。10期メンバー　決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. 2011-09-30. The tenth generation made their official presentation on the same day they were announced as new members in the "Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai Believe ~Takahashi Ai Graduation Memory Special~" concert, and they participated in a performance of the song "Tomo". They also participated in the end of the song "Namidacchi". 2012 On April 18, it was announced that Morning Musume's Tanaka Reina and the 9th & 10th Generation members would participate in a new stage play, titled Stacey's Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki. The musical ran from June 6 through June 12. On May 13, information was released about an event for the 9th and 10th generation members of Morning Musume as well as S/mileage’s 2nd generation members, titled Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~, was set to take place on June 15th, 18th, and 20th at Yokohama Blitz. On July 20, it was announced that Iikubo, Yajima Maimi, Tokunaga Chinami, Natsuyaki Miyabi and Nakajima Saki were chosen to form the unit DIY♡."Two new Hello! Project units formed". tokyohive. 2012-07-21. The unit released an indies single, titled "Forefore ~Forest For Rest~ / Boys be ambitious!" (with GREEN FIELDS), on November 7, Iikubo's 18th birthday. On July 27, it was announced that Iikubo would change her Morning Musume color. Her new color, Honey, was revealed in a Ustream show on July 30."モーニング娘。13枚目ニューアルバム9月発売、そしてメンバー・飯窪春菜から重大(!?)発表" (in Japanese). De☆View by Oricon. 2012-07-30. 2013 Starting in April, Iikubo will be the one of the new hosts for the radio program "Young Town", replacing Mitsui Aika. On May 21, at Tanaka Reina's graduation concert, Tanaka announced that Iikubo and Fukumura Mizuki were appointed as sub-leaders of Morning Musume. On September 12, in the official fanclub of Hello! Project, announced a Iikubo Haruna will have a only event to celebrate her 19 years. The special event is called Iikubo Haruna Birthday Event 2013, which counted with the participation of Ishida Ayumi and Oda Sakura, this event will have two performances on Nov. 7 at Tokyo FM Hall. 2014 On July 31, Iikubo was a special guest on the Nico Live stream for the Zelda Musou (Hyrule Warriors) event. During the event, she talked about the Zelda games/series and also played a demo. Personal Life Family= She has two younger sisters, one of them being 9 years younger than her. Her grandmother is florist. When Haruna was born, her father was 19 years old. Iikubo also has two pet cats whose names are undisclosed. |-|Education= When she auditioned for Morning Musume, Iikubo was a 2nd year high school student. In April 2013, she graduated of high school. |-|Relationships= Friendships Iikubo met Wada Ayaka when she joined Hello! Project and became close friends since. She also gets along well with Ishida Ayumi and mulitalent Nakagawa Shoko. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Iikubo Haruna: *'Harunan' (はるなん): Official nickname, given her since joining Morning Musume. Used by members and fans. *'Honey' (ハニー): Used by Iikubo. *'Chokubo' (ちょくぼ): Old nickname for Iikubo Haruna, compounded of Cho (Chocolate) and Kubo (Iikubo). It was used when Iikubo's official color was chocolate. *'HoneyDarling' (ハニーダーリン): She and Ishida Ayumi's pairing name is "HoneyDarling". *'HoneyPon' (ハニーぽん): She and Fukumura Mizuki's pairing name is "HoneyPon". *'HoneyPon' (ハニーぽん): Her and Ikuta Erina's pairing name is "HoneyPon", however, it is used also used as Iikubo's pairing name with Fukumura Mizuki. *'Harisenbon' (ハリセンボン): Her pairing name with Kudo Haruka is Harisenbon. *'Meshi' : She was called "Meshi" by Kudo Haruka, due to Haruka forgetting her nickname, and it was written on her shirt.ハロプロ!TIME #25 Profile Stats= *'Name:' Iikubo Haruna (飯窪春菜) *'Nickname:' Harunan (はるなん), Honey (ハニー), Chokubo (ちょくぼ), Harupee (はるぺー), Hautan (はうたん)Love Berry nickname, Kubo-chan, Harunyanko, Runan *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Birthdate:' *'Bloodtype:' O *'Height: '''161 cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2011-09-29: Member **2011-09-29: Morning Musume Member *'UP-FRONT AGENCY Status:' **2011-09-29: Member **2012-10-01: Transferred to UP-FRONT PROMOTION (as part of Morning Musume) *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2012-10-01: Member *'Years in Morning Musume:' 2 Years *'Morning Musume color:' **'Chocolate''' (2011-2012) **'Honey' (2012-Present) *'DIY♡ color:' **'Pink' (2012) **'Yellow' (2012-Present) *'Audition Song:' "Maji Desu ka Ska!" by Morning Musume *'Hello! Project groups:' **Morning Musume (2011-Present) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **DIY♡ (2012-Present) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies: '''Shopping, reading *'Special Skills: Flower arranging, staring contests. *'''Favorite English phrase: "I can fly!" *'Favorite Foods: '''Ramen, chocolate, takoyaki, okonomiyaki. *'Favorite Colors: Pink, black, red, orange and light blue. *'''Favorite Words: "Hard work will always be rewarded". *'Favorite Manga:' Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, Kimi ni Todoke, Ao Haru Ride. *'Motto:' "Do 100 good deeds a day". *'Favorite Morning Musume song: '"Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai!", "Happy Summer Wedding". *'Favorite Song in the Past:' "Dango 3 Kyoudai" by Hayami Kentarou and Shigemori Ayumi (with Hidamari Kids and Dango Chorus), "Only Human" by K, "Tabidachi no Uta" by Mr.Children. *'Looks up to:' Michishige Sayumi, Tsugunaga Momoko Discography :See Also: Iikubo Haruna Discography Featured in Solo DVDs *2012.08.30 Greeting ~Iikubo Haruna~ (“e-Hello!” DVD) Photobooks Digital Photobooks *2013.01.22 [[Iikubo Haruna Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 2012|Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 2012]] (アロハロ！モーニング娘。2012) (Haruna version) *2013.03.26 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume Tenki Gumi (アロハロ！モーニング娘。天気組) (Haruna version) *2013.04.09 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume Tenki Gumi (アロハロ！モーニング娘。天気組) Group Photobooks *2012.09.10 Morning Musume Kyuukies & Juukies 1st official Photo Book (モーニング娘。9・10期 1st official Photo Book) *2013.01.15 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 10ki Shashinshuu (アロハロ！モーニング娘。１０期写真集) (Morning Musume Tenkigumi) *2013.04.20 Michishige ☆ Photo SOUL *2013.12.01 Morning Musume Tenki Gumi BOOK (モーニング娘。天気組BOOK) Works Movies *2011 Inu to Anata no Monogatari: Inu no Eiga (犬とあなたの物語 いぬのえいが) TV Dramas *2010 Glass no Kiba (ガラスの牙) (as Kumi Toda) *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) TV Programs *2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2012– Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) *2014- The Girls Live Theater *2012 Stacey's Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki (ステーシーズ 少女再殺歌劇) *2013 Gogakuyuu (ごがくゆう) Internet *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) *2012 Guest, Maachan (ゲスト、まぁちゃん。) *2013 Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) Radio *2012- Morning Musume no Morning Jogakuin ~Houkago Meeting~ (モーニング娘。のモーニング女学院～放課後ミーティング～) *2013- Young Town (ヤングタウン) Commercials *2009 Love Digi Moving Photo Camera (ラブデジ ムービングフォト) *2010 Love-Digi Furifuri Photo Frame (ラブデジ ふりふりフォトフレーム) *2010 Love-Digi Pri-Seal Stick (ラブデジ プリシールスティック) *2010 Kanpoo Senka (カンポウ専科) Magazines Cover girl *2013.03.08 Weekly Famitsu Taiwan Vol.426 *2013.10.10 Weekly Famitsu Taiwan Vol.455 Featured on the cover *2011.12.28 Hello! Channel Vol.7 (with Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Satou Masaki, & Kudo Haruka) *2012.04.27 B.L.T. U-17 Vol.22 (Back cover) (with Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, & Kudo Haruka) *2012.10.05 Young Gangan No.20 (with Kikkawa Yuu feature, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, & Kudo Haruka) *2013.01.23 Ankan R Yanyan Vol.5 (Back cover) (with Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Oda Sakura, Satou Masaki, & Kudo Haruka) *2013.04.06 Top Yell (with Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Tsugunaga Momoko, Okai Chisato, Fukuda Kanon, Hagiwara Mai, Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, Sayashi Riho, Oda Sakura) *2013.04.11 Anikan R Yanyan Vol.5 (Back cover) (with Michishige Sayumi, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, & Sato Masaki) *2013.04.27 Confetti Vol.102 (with Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, Sayashi Riho, & Kudo Haruka) *2013.08.25 bounce issue 358 (Back cover) (with Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon, Satou Masaki, & Kudo Haruka) *2014.01.29 Anikan R Yanyan Vol.13 (with Michishige Sayumi, Ishida Ayumi, Ikuta Erina, & Oda Sakura) *2014.04.16 Anikan R Yanyan!! Vol. 16 (Back cover) (with Ikuta Erina) *2014.07.07 Kimono Walker (with Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, & Sayashi Riho) Name Meaning Iikubo's given name, "Haruna", means springtime vegetables. It's a feminine Japanese given name and surname. Trivia *She said that when she was in elementary she always drew pictures of Michishige Sayumi, Niigaki Risa, and herself. *Her Morning Musume audition number was 287. *Tsunku said he hopes Iikubo can make Morning Musume even more cute and stylish. *She and Wada Ayaka from S/mileage share a close friendly relationship. *She said she wrote Morning Musume as a high school career choice. *When she had chocolate as a member color, she became annoyed when her color was called "brown" and not "chocolate". *She said that she's in love with Kujo Jotaro from ''Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. *When asked what aspect of her makeup she is most particular about, she said "cheeks and lipstick are a must". *She was the second Morning Musume member to change her member color in 2012. The first was Ikuta Erina. *Iikubo was raised in a household where her parents both like manga, which got her into it at a young age. She likes reading shounen ('manly') manga, such as Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, but she also likes shoujo manga, which include Kimi ni Todoke and Ao Haru Ride. *She considers Fukumura Mizuki her biggest rival. *She was born on the same day as member Uchida Yuma. *If she could hypnotize anyone, she would hypnotize Sayumi by putting her to sleep and taking a picture of her sleeping face. *She's notable for her long straight hair. *She writes parts of her blog posts in English using a translator app. See Also *Iikubo Haruna Gallery *Iikubo Haruna Discography Featured in *Iikubo Haruna Concerts & Events Appearances Honorary titles Iikubo Family Tree References External Links *Hello! Project profile *10th Generation Blog *Iikubo Haruna Blog Translations es:Iikubo Harunait:Iikubo Haruna Category:Iikubo Haruna Category:Morning Musume Category:10th Generation Category:1994 Births Category:November Births Category:Blood type O Category:2011 Additions Category:Hello! Project Category:Morning Musume Subleaders Category:DIY♡ Category:Yellow Member Color Category:Brown Member Color Category:Pink Member Color Category:Members from Tokyo Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Scorpio Category:Current Sub-leader